Feces detection is usually applied to early screening of many diseases, for example, it can be screened whether a patient suffers from gastrointestinal bleeding by testing haemoglobin in feces. So feces detection becomes a routine item for detecting diseases in many medical units.
In the existing process of feces detection, feces is first collected in a feces sampling device by a patient, and then the feces in the feces sampling device is placed in a special feces detecting device for detecting by a medical staff. Operating like this disables the patients to detect the feces by themselves. In addition, because the collecting device and the detecting device are two separate apparatus, a sample in the feces collecting device cannot be detected immediately, after a period of time, the nature of feces usually changes, which causes an inaccurate detection result. In addition, when the operation is finished, the medical staff needs to abandon the feces collecting device and the detecting device separately, and so many collecting devices and detecting devices occupy a lot of space.
A feces sampling and occult blood self testing device is disclosed in a Chinese patent 201210299951.4; this self testing device is composed of a cover, a main body container, a feces sampling rod guiding channel in the main body container, a feces dissolving tank at lower part in the main body container, a feces liquid filtering tube below the feces dissolving tank, a communicating tube and detecting strips detection accommodating slot on the side wall of the main body container. The cover is fixed with or not fixed with a feces sampling rod; the top of the feces sampling rod is fixed at the internal top wall of the cover; the feces sampling rod is inserted in the feces sampling rod guiding channel, and the bottom of the feces liquid filtering tube is connected with the bottom of the detecting strips detection accommodating slot through the communicating tube. The device has both the feces sampling function and the feces detecting function. However, in the process of manufacturing the device, because the internal structure of the main body container is complex, it is very difficult to mould; in addition, because of a special position of the feces dissolving tank, it is very difficult for a sealing membrane to seal. In addition, because the top of the feces dissolving tank is sealed by the sealing membrane, once the sealing has problem, liquid in the whole dissolving tank will moisten the detecting strips in the detecting strips detection accommodating slot, which influences the detection.
Therefore, a device which has both the feces sampling function and the feces detecting function and is highly safe and easy to be moulded is needed.